lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΤΟΜΟ ΗΛΙΟΥ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (L. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Μάης 26 του 2016 Σήμερα όλοι οι φυσικοί γνωρίζουν ότι η εφαρμογή των νόμων του Νεύτωνα και του Coulomb (1785) από τον Bohr (1913) και ο συνδυασμός των νόμων της κβαντικής φυσικής από τον Schrodinger (1926) αποκάλυψαν όλες τις λεπτομέρειες των μυστικών του ατόμου του Υδρογόνου και των άλλων ατομικών συστημάτων με ένα τροχιακό ηλεκτρόνιο που αλληλεπιδρά με το θετικό φορτίο του πυρήνα. Όμως παρά την πολύ μεγάλη επιτυχία που είχε το μοντέλο του Bohr και η κβαντική μηχανική του Schrodinger στο να εξηγηθούν τα κύρια χαρακτηριστικά από τα φάσματα του ατόμου του υδρογόνου και των άλλων ατομικών συστημάτων με ένα τροχιακό ηλεκτρόνιο, δυστυχώς μετά και από την επιρροή της άκυρης σχετικότητας ( EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) κατά τη διάρκεια του 20ου αιώνα δεν βρέθηκε κανείς μαθηματικός τύπος που να εξηγεί τις ενεργειακές καταστάσεις των ατόμων που διαθέτουν πάνω από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο , όπως λόγου χάρη συμβαίνει στο άτομο του ηλίου όπου περιφέρονται δυο αρνητικά ηλεκτρόνια γύρω από το θετικό πυρήνα σαν να αποτελούν ένα σωματίδιο με φορτίο -2e. Μετά από αυτή την κρίση της φυσικής δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου "Spin-spin interaction of electronw and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures" (2008), αφού ακόμη και σε αυτό το πολύ απλό άτομο υπήρξε ο μεγάλος πονοκέφαλος των φυσικών ώσπου να αποκαλυφθούν οι νόμοι και οι μαθηματικές σχέσεις της συμπεριφοράς των δυο ηλεκτρονίων που αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά μεταξύ τους. Αυτό άλλωστε το διαβάζουμε και στο “Helium atom-WIKIPEDIA” η οποία γράφει: “Unlike for hydrogen, a closed-form solution to the Schrödinger equation for the helium atom has not been found. ” (Αντίθετα με το υδρογόνο μια μαθηματική λύση μέσω της εξίσωσης του Schrodinger για το άτομο του ηλίου δεν βρέθηκε). Έτσι με βάση την εργασία μου του 2008 το άτομο του Ηλίου εκφράζεται σωστά από την παραπάνω εικόνα. Ως γνωστό το πιο απλό σύστημα δυο ηλεκτρονίων που απαντά στη φύση είναι το ουδέτερο άτομο του ηλίου που έχει πυρήνα δυο πρωτονίων με φορτίο +2e, (Ζ=2) και δυο νετρονίων . Φυσικά στο ιονισμένο άτομο του ηλίου με ένα ηλεκτρόνιο με φορτίο (-1e) αν εφαρμοσθεί η ενέργεια σύνδεσης σε μονάδες (eV) για τη θεμελιώδη κατάσταση (n = 1) θα δίδεται από τη γνωστή σχέση -Ε = (-13.6)Ζ2/n2 Και επειδή Ζ = 2 (δυο πρωτόνια) και n =1 (θεμελιώδης κατάσταση) τότε θα έχουμε -Ε = (-13.6)4 = -54.4 eV Ας σημειωθεί ότι αυτό το αποτέλεσμα ταιριάζει απόλυτα στα πειραματικά δεδομένα. Όμως για την κβαντομηχανική μελέτη του ατόμου του ηλίου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια αρχικά οι φυσικοί έκαναν την υπόθεση ότι τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια αλληλεπιδρούν μόνο με τα δυο πρωτόνια του πυρήνα και όχι μεταξύ τους επειδή θεωρήθηκε ότι η μεταξύ των ηλεκτρονίων αλληλεπίδραση είναι πολύ μικρή σε σχέση με την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων των ηλεκτρονίων με τα φορτία των δυο πρωτονίων του πυρήνα, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο ηλιακό σύστημα, όπου η πολύ μεγάλη μάζα του Ηλίου παίζει τον κυρίαρχο ρόλο στην έλξη βαρύτητας. Σε αυτή λοιπόν την απλή υπόθεση, επειδή τα ηλεκτρόνια είναι δυο, αν εφαρμοσθεί το μοντέλο του Bohr η ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-Ε) για τη θεμελιώδη κατάσταση (n = 1) θα δίδεται από τη γνωστή σχέση -Ε = 2(-13.6)Ζ2/n2 ή -Ε = (-27.2)4 = -108.8 eV Όμως τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι η ενέργεια σύνδεσης για τη θεμελιώδη κατάσταση είναι -Ε = -79 eV. Αυτή λοιπόν η διαφορά οδήγησε τους ερευνητές φυσικούς στην εύλογη υπόθεση ότι τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με όμοιο φορτίο (-e) θα έπρεπε να ασκούν ηλεκτρική άπωση σε συμφωνία με το νόμο του Coulomb. Αλλά και αυτή η απλή υπόθεση συγκρούονταν με τη νέα ανακάλυψη του σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων από τους δυο Ολλανδούς φυσικούς Uhlenbeck και Goudsmit το 1925 . Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Pauli διαπίστωσε ότι δυο ηλεκτρόνια έλκονται όταν το σπιν τους είναι αντίθετο, (S=0), και μάλιστα αυτό το φαινόμενο ονομάστηκε Αρχή του Pauli. Βέβαια η ειρωνεία του θέματος είναι ότι στην αρχή η ανακάλυψη του σπιν δεν έγινε αποδεκτή ακόμη και από τον ίδιο τον Pauli, επειδή το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων που έχει τιμή τη μισή του σπιν του φωτονίου δείχνει ότι η ταχύτητα περιστροφής u στις περιφέρειες των ηλεκτρονίων είναι πολύ πιο μεγάλη από εκείνη του φωτός. Δηλαδή u >> c (Faster than light), γεγονός που ανατρέπει την ειδική σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (1905). Εδώ σημειώνουμε πως και οι ίδιοι οι Ολλανδοί ερευνητές ως φοιτητές ύστερα από την πίεση των καθηγητών τους όταν υπέβαλαν την εργασία τους για δημοσίευση έτρεξαν γρήγορα στον εκδότη του περιοδικού και τον παρακάλεσαν να αποσύρει την εργασία τους αλλά ήταν πλέον αργά διότι η εργασία τους ήδη είχε δημοσιευθεί. Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια εξέλιξη των πειραμάτων και ανακαλύψεων που συγκρούονταν με τη θεωρία του Αϊνστάιν, για τη μελέτη της συμπεριφοράς των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν οι φυσικοί Pauli, Dirac και Heisenberg υπό την επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας εγκατέλειψαν τους ηλεκτρομαγνητικούς νόμους που δίνουν ποσοτικά αποτελέσματα και έκαναν υποθέσεις που αναφέρονται μόνο στα ποιοτικά χαρακτηριστικά, όπως είναι η γνωστή υπόθεση των συμμετρικών και αντισυμμετρικών ιδιοσυναρτήσεων. Αυτές όμως οι ποιοτικές καταστάσεις δεν κατέληγαν σε κάποια μαθηματική σχέση ως αποτέλεσμα της αμοιβαίας ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης που θα μπορούσε να προκύψει από το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων. Έτσι για το άτομο του ηλίου έγινε μια προσπάθεια να χρησιμοποιηθούν οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger αλλά χωρίς επιτυχία, αφού δεν εφαρμόζονταν οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Μάλιστα στο μεγάλο αδιέξοδο που προέκυψε από αυτά τα ποιοτικά χαρακτηριστικά είχε προστεθεί και η γνωστή θεωρία των διαταραχών η οποία όμως πάντοτε έδινε αποτελέσματα που δεν συμφωνούν με τα πειραματικά δεδομένα όχι μόνο στο ουδέτερο άτομο του ηλίου ( Ηe ) αλλά και σε άλλα ιονισμένα άτομα με Ζ>2 που διέθεταν δυο ηλεκτρόνια, όπως το Li+ , Be2+, B3+ κ.λ.π. Και επειδή τέτοια αδιέξοδα υπήρχαν και στην κατανόηση της φύσης του φωτονίου, αλλά ακόμη περισσότερο και στη μοριακή και πυρηνική φυσική, για τα οποία έφταιγε η άκυρη σχετικότητα,(invalid special relatavity), το 1993 παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο FRONTIERS OF FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων Και επειδή τα διπολικά φωτόνια δικαιώνουν το Δημόκριτο αναφορικά και με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, και απορρίπτουν τις ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν, οι οργανωτές του συνεδρίου μου απένειμαν βραβείο περιλαμβάνοντας το δίσκο με τον ατομικό φιλόσοφο Δημόκριτο Επίσης 10 χρόνια αργότερα (2003) δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" , όπου το διπολικό φωτόνιο είναι υπεύθυνο για το έλλειμμα μάζας στη σωστή δομή των πυρήνων , ενώ αργότερα δημοσίευσα και την εργασία μου του 2008. (Discovery of two-electron atoms). Με τις εργασίες αυτές ασφαλώς έχουν βγει ξανά στο προσκήνιο οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικοί νόμοι που απορρίπτουν τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν και δίνουν ποσοτικές λύσεις στα αδιέξοδα. Ιδιαίτερα για τα άτομα με δυο ηλεκτρόνια στην εργασία μου του 2008 έδειξα ότι στα άτομα αυτά όπως στο ανιόν υδρογόνου (Η-) με Ζ=1, στο ουδέτερο άτομο ηλίου (Ηe) με Ζ = 2, στο Li+ με Ζ = 3, στο Be2+ με Ζ = 4 κ.λ.π. τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια καθώς αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά μεταξύ τους προκαλούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημά τους με θετική ενέργεια Εv που αν εκφρασθεί σε eV θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Εv = (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 Αυτή η σχέση είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής έλξης η οποία οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι η ταχύτητα της περιφέρειας (u >> c) του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου είναι πάντοτε μεγαλύτερη από εκέινη του φωτός. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην περίπτωση που το ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά τη μάζα του φωτονίου η ταχύτητα (όχι του σπιν ) αλλά του ηλεκτρονίου δεν μπορεί να φθάσει την ταχύτητα του φωτός σε υψηλές ενέργειες (Correct Compton effect). Πάντως όταν το σπιν είναι αντίθετο ( S=0) η εφαρμογή των νόμων του Ampere και Coulomb μας δίνει μαγνητική έλξη (-Fm) η οποία είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση (+Fe). Επίσης η λεπτομερής έρευνα έδειξε πως τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια μάζας (m), φορτίου (-e) και με σπιν = (1/2)h/2π, σε μια πολύ μικρή απόσταση (r < 578.8 /1015 m) δίνουν μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη Fem που δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά όταν η απόσταση r θα είναι ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m τότε θα έχουμε Fe = Fm . Με άλλα λόγια για r < 578.8/1015 m τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν εμφανίζουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη η οποία προκαλεί ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημα εξαιτίας του φαινομένου της επαγωγής. Κατά συνέπεια αυτή η κατάσταση προσφέρει τη βάση για να αντιληφθούμε το ζευγάρωμα των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με τα ίδια φορτία (-e) που συμβιβάζονται με τη λεγόμενη Αρχή του Pauli και τις θεωρίες των συμμετρικών και μη συμμετρικών συναρτήσεων. Βέβαια στην εργασία μου του 2002 απέδειξα ότι η Αρχή του Pauli δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί στο απλό σύστημα πρωτόνιο-νετρόνιο όπου το σπιν είναι παράλληλο, επειδή τα περιφερειακά φορτία του πρωτονίου είναι θετικά ενώ του νετρονίου είναι αρνητικά. ( Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα στην περίπτωση που τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με σπιν αντίθετο βρεθούν δίπλα σε πολύ ισχυρούς μαγνήτες τότε θα αποκτήσουν παράλληλο σπιν και θα εμφανισθεί η μεταξύ τους ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση με άπωση αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe + Fm Στα άτομα λοιπόν με δυο ηλεκτρόνια που έχουν αντίθετο σπιν τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια συμπεριφέρονται σαν να είναι ένα σωματίδιο με φορτίο (-2e) με τη διαφορά ότι η ενέργεια ταλάντωσης τροποποιεί το μοντέλο του Bohr χωρίς ωστόσο να επηρεάζονται οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Έτσι στα διαγράμματα του ατόμου του ηλίου κ.λ.π. τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια πρέπει να παριστάνουν ένα σωματίδιο με δυο φορτία όπως στο άτομο του υδρογόνου. Δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί νομίζουν ότι στο ήλιο τα ηλεκτρόνια εκτελούν ξεχωριστές τροχιές ή εκτελούν την ίδια τροχιά αλλά σε ξεχωριστές θέσεις που διαφέρουν κατά 180 μοίρες. Φυσικά η απουσία μιας τέτοιας ταλάντωσης οδηγεί στο μοντέλο του Bohr με τη μορφή -Ε = 2(-13.6)Ζ2/n2 Ενώ η πρόσθεση της ενέργειας της ταλάντωσης θα μας δώσει τη σχέση -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 Λόγου χάρη τα πειράματα του (Η-) δηλαδή του υδρογόνου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια έδειξαν ότι η θεμελιώδης ενέργεια είναι -E = - 14.35 eV. Πραγματικά σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή Z = 1 και n =1 η εφαρμογή της σχέσης θα μας δώσει -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 = -27.2 + 16.95 - 4.1 = -14.35 eV. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο επειδή στο άτομο ηλίου έχουμε Ζ = 2 τότε η παραπάνω σχέση θα μας δώσει -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 = - 108.8 + 32.9 - 4.1 = -79.0 eV. Η ανακάλυψη αυτής της απλής σχέσης είναι ασφαλώς η θεμελιώδης εξίσωση προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθούν οι ενέργειες των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια, ενώ οι ποικίλες θεωρίες που στηρίχτηκαν στις ποιοτικές ιδιότητες της συμμετρίας οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Category:Fundamental physics concepts